


When Angels are the Protectors

by Ryuu_MastersPet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Charlie Bradbury, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Sam, Dean Has Breasts, Dean Has Daddy Issues, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Dean, References to Knotting, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_MastersPet/pseuds/Ryuu_MastersPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homecare, a required omega class. Pointless and sexist, and Dean's most hated hour.</p><p>    Then he and every other omega would have the option of going home on one of the omega busses. Dean would rather wait in the open study hall and have a snack, thank you very much, but before he could have that relaxed time. This bullshit teacher and her sexist remarks just had to open her mouth about Dean's lack of makeup and/or his "flat" chest.</p><p>    She was a nightmare of an alpha and she hated him. Dean carefully kept his nose in the text book, didn't doze, didn't daydream, and did all the work she asked of him. It was still humiliating as fuck, she still hated him no matter what he did.</p><p>    Dean was a symbol of untraditional and unconventional. Which is what she was cramming down their throats.</p><p>    Sanctity of an omega's submission to an alpha and all that stupid crap.</p><p> </p><p>***LOOK ON PROFILE FOR TUMBLR USERNAME</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unseen Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, I'm sorry about the late everything. First late thing I'm sorry for is my official update announcement. I'm going to be updating (or at least trying to) once a month. While I'm writing again I'm also back in school (because I need my edumacation[lol bad spelling I know]). Which means I have less free time to write. So updates for one to two stories at a time, a month.
> 
> Which ties nicely into my next apology, I'm sorry that the next chapter of this story isn't already up yet. My beta kinda failed me with the edits and I am currently left to go through and edit it myself (she only did grammar editing and left me with my spell check mistakes. Yes mistakes. Confession time: I'm technically dyslexic so yikes on spelling) which wouldn't be an issue except I realized that the chapter was way way way to sort. I don't do short chapters. It physically hurts me cause I feel like I'm not giving you guys enough.
> 
> Next apology... Feelings of Joy... I'm working on it. I swear. It's just that I recently lost contact with my friend/muse/plot bunny/person that was helping me write it. Technically we have all the plot down (I don't give spoilers but lots more sassy Dean in the future of that series) I just need to write the in between and she was my muse for the in between (her mind is far fouler than mine could ever be and I adore her) and like I said we're currently not talking enough so yeah... I will do more of the Feels series soon. I'm just kinda lost.
> 
> Now I want to tell you guys some stuff. I'm an artist. You can go and look me up on tumblr, my username if you wanna look me up is on my profile. It's a little empty cause I don't know what to put but it is an ask blog so you can ask me anything. Feel free to ask me about my life. I don't mind. Just give me something to fill that empty tumblr with.
> 
> I love all readers even the haters. Comments are also my favorite thing in the world.

Dean played absently with his hair in the mirror. Unruly dirty blonde spikes and big green eyes magnified by his glasses and Dean felt truly self-conscious. He knew he was scrawny and nerdy, even for an omega. And his hips too broad for his frame, his thighs too bowed. His breasts were too large for most omegas his size. And worst were his love handles.

By no means was Dean Winchester fat. But he had enough pudge around his hips to make it look like he had a muffin top.

Dean eventually gave up on his hair and went to his closet. He looked at his clothes dejectedly. His dad was of the belief that omegas were to dress in a comely and reserved manner. It drove Dean nuts.

He grabbed his best jeans, which hugged his hips, ass, and thighs like a second skin and had a nice boot cut ankle. Then he pulled on a sports bra to try and flatten his chest a bit. A heavy, long sleeved shirt was his first choice. But it was hot as balls outside. He ended up pulling on a light grey AC/DC t-shirt and a darker vest. The vest made his chest seem nearly flat. At least the D cups weren't in his face.

Dean then grabbed his backpack and went downstairs. Sam was already down in the kitchen. Arguing with their dad, as usual. Most likely about how John refused to get Dean any heat suppressants. Or how John discriminated against Dean or how John refused Dean certain things.

It didn't matter they were always arguing. It just seemed to mostly be about Dean.

"Dean! Is that what you're wearing to school?" John Winchester was righteously angry at everyone and everything, but the inferior omega was his main target.

"Yes sir," Dean said carefully, quietly.

"I buy you nice dresses and skirts and nice omega things and you want to wear jeans. Really Dean?" John was growling.

"Leave him alone dad. If Dean was a girl you wouldn't be giving him this crap. He's not a female omega. He's. A. GUY. Besides, everything's covered and he doesn't look like a ho. It could be worse," Sam defended Dean.

John scoffed before tossing the keys to the Impala to Sam. As soon as an alpha popped his knot he was legally allowed to drive. Omegas were only allowed to drive in liberal states. Texas was not a liberal state. Dean hated Texas. It was hot. The people were crude. And he wasn't allowed to do anything for himself.

Sam was a big step up from their dad. As four months Dean's junior Sam was already shaping up to be a fine alpha. A gentlemanly sort who'd not look up an omega or beta's skirt while helping pick their books up off the floor. Sam was the kind of alpha that helped the elderly cross the street. Plus the kid was handsome and most omegas and betas pestered Dean about Sam in hopes to get with him.

Dean eventually pulled himself out of his thoughts and followed Sam out to the car.

"You know I'd let you drive if it wasn't illegal-"

"I know Sammy," Dean said softly, eyes downcast.

The problem was that no one would let him drive. The state, his dad, it was everyone except his brother that prevented him from almost everything. Everyone except his brother holding him back.

 

-

 

They reached the school in record time. Dean didn't want to get out and face his peers just yet,so he stayed in the car. Even if he was glad to have finally made one or two friends. Charlie Bradbury being at the top of his small friend list. She was an alpha and she had a thing for female betas.

Dean heard a tapping at his window and got out, facing Charlie in all her glory. She gave Dean an enthusiastic hug and Dean tried to hug her back while keeping his breasts from rubbing against hers, every time his beasts rubbed against someone else's he felt awkward.

"How was your weekend Dean?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"Dull. I wasn't allowed outside. Or around anyone who could possibly have or pop a knot. I was to stay in my room like the princess I am," Dean huffed, his face locked in its permanently freckled in a scowl.

Charlie lost all her excitement and gave him a dirty look for ruining her fun and good mood.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I just feel crabbier than usual. Please don't let me ruin your good mood," Dean apologized.

Charlie gave him a "you poor-sad-sack" look before she sighed.

"I finally went on a date with Dorothy," she said quietly.

"That's great!" He said, happy with the change in subject. "Now c'mon, let's get to class."

They left Dean's home problems, as Dean's home problems. As usual.

 

-

 

"The term 'omega submission' was originally more of an abject domesticity-"

Dean zoned out. Omega domesticity. Is bullshit one word or two? Dean was not domestic. Hell he could cook but he couldn't clean worth a damn. Let alone sew or anything else domestic. Even proper public omega presentation stances were a bit beyond his grasp.

"Mr Winchester please repeat the text I just read," the teacher said suddenly.

Dean looked up and jogged through his memory a moment.

"In theory omegas were derived from a singular gender. The female. However due to an abundance of female alphas this theory was debunked by evolutionist Michael Whitman in the nineteen sixties. Then it was further disproved by A. L. Hoffman's idea that male omegas were more male than met the eye in the seventies. It was then concluded that omegas were their own evolutionary gender by A. L. Hoffman's great granddaughter Martha Hoffman in the late nineties," Dean quoted.

The teacher nodded with a smile before continuing the lecture. Smarmy cretin.

 

-

 

Dean's next class was painting. A fairly nice class in his opinion. At least there was no discrimination in this class. He just grabbed his project and painted. No conversation. No horse play. No nonsense.

It was peaceful.

Dean was also fond of his table-mate. A quiet, seemingly genderless boy who rarely if ever spoke. Dean was pretty sure the boy's name was Kevin Tran.

Dean pulled his current project out of his portfolio and grabbed his brush kit and paint pallet. It was easy to lose himself in his project, an acrylic paint angel with a watercolor background.

 

-

 

Gym class was easy. If you didn't have two left feet, like Dean did. Holding any yoga position was beyond him and getting into any position he was about as graceful as a newborn giraffe. So Dean held a grudge against "gym" and more specifically the yoga instructor.

 

-

 

Dean enjoyed English literature. It was a easy class where gender roles were near non-existent and Dean wasn't harassed by his alpha peers. Mostly cause they were asleep, seeing as most if not all of them played a sport and all athletic periods were in the first three periods of the day. That much activity first thing in the morning would kill him.

They were reading Beowulf this unit and Dean found himself in love with the lore.

 

-

 

Homecare, a required omega class. Pointless and sexist, and Dean's most hated hour.

Then he and every other omega would have the option of going home on one of the omega busses. Dean would rather wait in the open study hall and have a snack, thank you very much, but before he could have that relaxed time. This bullshit teacher and her sexist remarks just had to open her mouth about Dean's lack of makeup and/or his "flat" chest.

She was a nightmare of an alpha and she hated him. Dean carefully kept his nose in the text book, didn't doze, didn't daydream, and did all the work she asked of him. It was still humiliating as fuck, she still hated him no matter what he did.

Dean was a symbol of untraditional and unconventional. Which is what she was cramming down their throats.

Sanctity of an omega's submission to an alpha and all that stupid crap.

 

-

 

Finally Dean sat down with an apple and a good book in the open study hall. Blissfully away from any alphas or asshole teachers.

Today he was reading one of his childhood favorites. Where the Red Fern Grows. It was a fast read but he enjoyed it anyways. It was one of those simple things in life that he appreciated.

Dean saw a new guy, some short golden eyed omega looking about as angry as a praying mantis. He looked like he was about to bite the study hall teacher's head off and floss his teeth with the man's intestines in all honesty.

The golden toned omega was suddenly joined by an alpha with dark black hair and a piercing icy gaze. The alpha had a single lip ring and wore a tight grey t-shirt with tight black pants. He wasn't all that punk since if he managed to tame his wild black locks and remove the lip ring he'd look completely normal. But it was that little defiance that drew Dean's attention. That little quirk of rebellion.

"Omega care takers have been enrolling their children and siblings for the past fifty years! Yet now you're saying I can't enroll my-"

"You have no legal right to be alpha Novak's omega care taker. You're only his brother-"

"He has no one else! And now you're denying him an education too!" The golden eyed omega was turning red.

"I'm sorry sir. Why don't you try the senior office. It's just down that hall and to the left. If they can help they will."

Dean scoffed before turning back to his book. It was gonna be a long day for someone else for a change.

 

-

 

Dean eventually got home with Sam. John's truck was gone meaning he was still at work. Dean breathed a sigh of relief and trudged up to his room. He pulled off his vest, shirt, and bra and breathed in relief. He rubbed the underside of his breast gently and eased the tender feeling his bra left.

He eventually laid and just breathed. His chest not being crushed by his attempts to flatten his breasts. They were a hefty size and quite frankly too much most of the time. But right now, watching them heave as he took deep relaxing breaths, he could believe alphas found them attractive.

Especially the rosebud like nipples and tender swell of areola surrounding them. It was erotic. Still a pain in the ass, but erotic.

Dean grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his chest before hobbling to the bathroom. He showered quickly and dried off fast. He put a tank top with a built in bra on and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. John would throw a fit if he thought Dean would wear this outside. But he was just making dinner. So whatever.

Dean threw together some pizza dough and made a giant pizza log. Throwing it in the oven Dean set the timer and went and got his book.

After that it didn't take John long to come home. Dean was quick to run upstairs and pull on a real bra the moment he heard someone with his dad. And he came back downstairs, still going at near breakneck speed.

He was now wearing a clean tee shirt and a regular bra to go with his sweatpants. He looked cautiously at his dad's guest and sighed. It looked like every one of the other suitors his dad had brought home. Sleazy, greasy, perverted, and mean.

"Dean, this is Zachariah Adler. A buddy of mine. He runs the local hospital. He's considering mating you," John made it sound like a great honor.

Dean gave the man a cursory once over before pulling his lips back into a sneer of a smile and held out a hand to the sleazy bastard.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Adler," Dean said disdainfully, hatred for the balding man before him barely concealed.

A slimy clammy hand encased his own hand and Dean tried not to gag. This balding, creeptard was going to make him sick by the end of the evening, guaranteed.

The timer dinged and Dean went to the oven to check the pizza log. Dean could practically feel Mr Adler's eyes roving his ass and it took all his will power to not kick the man's teeth in. The pizza log was done, the crust a nice golden brown, even in the center. So Dean grabbed some oven mitts and pulled the pizza log out.

Dean started cutting rounds off the pizza log and used a spatula to dish them out. He looked at Sam deliberately and the young alpha picked up on the que. He came over and rubbed his chin onto the top of Dean's head. Scenting him. Near intimately.

Dean felt Mr Adler's ire rise and he had to keep himself from smirking. This was too good.

"Sam, I'm feeling a bit delicate. Could you-"

"Of course Dean," Sam smiled a smirk of a smile.

Dean gave Sam a delicate peck on the cheek before going upstairs and laying in his bed. Dean could practically hear his father snarling in anger. But he didn't care. He'd rather skip dinner if it meant getting away from sleazy douche wads.

 

-

 

Waking up was a drag the next morning. Only to be made worse when Dean realised that he didn't have any clean sports bras left. And he only had feminine shorts left as well. Dean sighed before pulling on the shorts.

They reached about his mid thigh and the front had a floral pattern and on the butt pockets as well. Then Dean started going through his shirts and found a pain grey v neck and a plaid flannel over shirt. Not bad all things considered. Better than a skirt anyways.

Dean went to the bathroom and messed with his hair. It was in its usual, unruly spikes. However the problem was the size of his boobs. They were huge in this bra. They looked a whole size bigger in fact.

Dean cringed and pulled his flannel closed and buttoned it, making them seem their actual size. Though in Dean's opinion that wasn't a step up.

He'd live.

Dean went downstairs and saw his dad snuffed out like a light on the couch. His glass full of his good friend Jack in his hand and his boots still on. Dean gently pulled a blanket over the man and sighed before going to the kitchen. The dishes were done and the food from last night put away. Dean grabbed a cold pizza log round for breakfast and ate in slow deliberate bites and considered his snacking options for study hall.

He had apples, oranges, bananas, grapes, blackberries, strawberries. He had a lot of fruit. He grabbed a few sandwich baggies and filled them with berries and grapes before grabbing an apple as well. Sam came down then and grabbed the keys to the Impala.

"You ready for the day Dean?" Sam asked, pulling his own backpack on.

"Yeah Sammy," Dean smiles tentatively, tugging at his sleeves.

They sneak out the front door and head out to school. The purr of the Impala soothing the ache of home.

 

-

 

Today was a fairly good day. His classmates barely recognized him, smiled at him. Gave him endearments and opened doors for him. Though Dean would have prefered if they did that without seeing the size of his tits. Which were exposed in his t-shirt since at some point it was too hot to keep wearing his flannel.

Dean found himself getting a lot more attention from teachers as well. Especially his Homecare teacher. She seemed astounded by the size of his chest. And considering that this was the first day this year that he'd forgotten to do his laundry it was understandable.

"Winchester. Detention," she snipped.

"What-"

"He didn't do anything wrong!" One of Dean's classmates yelled out.

"He is using fake breasts to garner attention. If he were a proper omega-"

"That's more than enough!" Dean snarled, feeling ill. Fake really?

"Excuse me but-" the teacher started.

"These are real. Real and a real pain in my ass!" Dean snapped, his voice scarier than any alpha's.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," the teacher crossed her arms smugly.

Dean stood up and glared at her. Eventually he heaved in a breath of air before pulling the neck of his t-shirt down below his bra, causing his boobs to nearly overflow the cups. The teacher was astonished, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"I've been flattening them all year so they wouldn't get in the way. Now I'm going to study hall." Dean hissed, grabbing his stuff and left the classroom.

Dean did go to study hall and found himself face to face with the punk looking alpha from the day before. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were relaxed from the focused look Dean saw yesterday. He was vaguely handsome, relaxed like this. But he was at Dean's table. Most people stayed away from his table. Did he know? Didn't someone tell him that the untraditional omega sat there? Alone.

"It's rude to stare," the alpha said suddenly, opening one piercing khol lined blue eye lazily.

"Sorry, it's just that no one ever sits at my table. I'm usually alone," Dean admitted hastily.

The alpha seemed too relax again, eye closing slowly. Dean sat down and pulled out his apple. He decided reading was out of the question and instead pulled out the sketchbook Sammy had given him. Dean immediately started a preliminary sketch of the alpha. Simple shading. Basically a scribble of a sketch.

The second Dean put his pencil down the alpha's hand swept over the table and grabbed the sketchbook.

"Pretty. Though it makes me wonder how well you would do if I modeled naked for you..." the alpha trailed off, his rumbling, purring voice made of rich whiskey and sin.

Dean blushed and held out his hand for his sketchbook. The alpha handed it over, but quickly grabbed Dean's wrist gently, feeling the fluttering pulse there.

"I make you nervous?" Blue eyes said, though it sounded more like a question.

"You're grabby. And unpredictable. And rude," Dean said flatly.

"I'll admit to grabby and unpredictable. What's with the rude assessment?" Blue eyes asked.

"You've initiated a rather unconventional conversation without introductions. And you were far too handsy with my sketchbook for my comfort," Dean admitted.

"Castiel Novak," Castiel smiled, licking at his lip ring.

"Dean. Dean Winchester," Dean introduced himself.

"Ah. The omega with the firey temper worthy of hell. How do you manage all that rage, I wonder? Hmm," Castiel seemed to think for a moment.

"I was born with alpha pheromones. But beta and omega estrogen and organ cells. Due to the imbalance I had to take pheromone pills for four years. That's why I have so much rage," Dean said flatly.

"Hmm. Presenting must have been an issue then," Castiel commented blithely.

"Not really. Though that's none of your business now is it?" Dean asked haughtily.

"True... Dean?" Castiel had a contemplative look on his face.

"Yes?" Dean asked.

"Can I court you?"

 

-

 

Dean has been thinking about Castiel's question, more of a proposition really, all day. And now, as he watches his dad and Sammy fight, it's coming to a head. Sam is yelling about how gross it is that all the suitors dad brings home for Dean are all in their early forties and shouldn't even be looking at Dean, a seventeen year old, like that. Dad's counter argument is that they are well established, financially stable men able to take care of an unruly omega. And Dean is sick of all of it.

Then the doorbell rings and Dean reluctantly gets up to answer it.

"Hello- Castiel what are you doing here?" Dean is kinda shocked.

"You didn't answer me earlier. Can I court you?" Castiel looks pissed, his eyes boring into Dean as if searching for his soul.

"Look now is not the best time-" Dean starts pathetically.

But before he can finish he's being jerked away from the door by his dad and his arms are being held in a punishing grip.

"You little whore! You actually tempted a young alpha into liking you! After rejecting every suitor who comes to call you go for some little knotheaded shit brain! Really Dean?"

Dean pulls pathetically at his arms, trying to get away from his dad, who clearly has been doing his usual after work. Talking with old Jack Daniels. Dean can smell it. He whimpers beneath his father's gaze and turns away. And before anyone can react a very angry Castiel is leaping to defend Dean. Tackling John Winchester with a speed and skill that Dean knew wasn't adrenaline.

John Winchester attacked the young alpha with surprising speed in his drunken haze. Castiel was more agile, and evaded easily. Castiel sent a powerful kick to the older alpha's dangly bits. Before John could recover, Castiel pinned the older alpha to the floor with his powerful thighs and raised a fist in warning.

"Dean didn't tempt me into anything Mr Winchester. There's no need to be throwing slurs at your own child. Or beating him for that matter. I'm Castiel Novak, sole heir to Health Haven, leading medical center of America. I ask to court Dean. Do you accept?" Castiel questioned, voice serious and angry and all at once.

"Why should I accept? Punk!" John Winchester snarled.

"Because even if you don't I'm calling the local Omega Protective Agency, which I have on speed dial, and telling them that an alcoholic alpha is abusing his omega son. Telling them that if they don't interfere I'll be getting Angel Executioner Balthazar and Oz Protection in on this. And I know for a fact that Dorothy takes everything to the capital and Balthazar is the executioner of abusers," Castiel hissed.

John seemed to deflate beneath the young alpha and he slumped.

"Dean. Who the hell is this?" Sam asked, finally unfrozen from his shock.

"I met him during study hall. And apparently he's Castiel Novak, heir to Health Haven. Any other podunk retarded questions Sammy?" Dean asked flatly.

Castiel got up and surprisingly John stayed down. Castiel pulled out his phone and leaned against a wall. Dean watched the alpha carefully. Then Castiel seemed to perk up.

"Benny? I've got an alcoholic father abusing his omega son. Caught him trying to beat the omega. Yeah...yeah. Thanks Benny. Tell Andrea and Meg I said hi," Castiel said before hanging up.

Dean sighed before looking at Sam.

"The OPA isn't gonna let me stay with him. They'll also alert ACPS and OCPS. We might as well pack up for when their agents get here," Dean said sadly.

"I'm calling my Godfather Bobby. He'll take you guys in. Good man," Castiel said softly.

"Bobby Singer?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yes," Castiel answered, flat expression still in place.

"He's our Uncle," Dean whispered.

 

-

 

The agents came. Two from each agency. The Omega Child Protective Service agents used soft voices and small words with Dean, pissing him off very quickly. He ended up yelling at them that he wasn't a delicate little flower. At which point Agent LaFitte, Castiel's buddy on the Omega Protection Agency, took over.

"Omega Winchester, when was the last time you've seen your father truly sober? Not hungover, or tipsy," Agent LaFitte asked, voice calm and collected but not soft. He had an air of authority.

"The day we buried me and Sam's mothers," Dean said flatly, glaring at his father who had a bottle in hand and was crying in his chair.

Drunk tears dribbled down the man's face in little waves and Dean felt himself heat in anger again. It wasn't right. But when Dean looked over and saw the Alpha Child Protective Service agents asking Sam similar questions he felt a sear of sympathy pain for his brother. Everything aside Sam had deserved a more stable environment growing up.

"Has your father ever physically or verbally assaulted you or your brother?" Agent LaFitte asked, his blue eyes deadly serious.

"If I outright reject the suitors he brings home he will beat both of us. Sam for being an alpha and me for being an omega. If he sees me wearing anything that isn't feminine omega wear he yells. Insults me..." Dean felt tears come, unbidden, to his eyes and he wipes at his eyes furiously.

Agent LaFitte holds out a handkerchief and Dean takes it gratefully. Wiping his cheeks with the soft cloth. His tears are short in nature. More of a small burst than crying.

"And these suitors, are they age appropriate? Do they acknowledge you as human? Have they offered money in return for you?" Agent LaFitte asks gently, voice not soft per se, but soothing.

"They're all smarmy, balding, creeps. They act like I'm not even in the room when they talk about taking me on as a mate," Dean admits.

Agent LaFitte nods and looks at Castiel, the punk is leaning against the wall casually. A cigarette hangs unlit out of those chapped pink lips and Dean sees the alpha sigh. It's as if the alpha has had to deal with this a million times for six lifetimes each. And in that moment Dean sees Castiel as old. He's not physically old, no. But his soul seems as old as the dust of the earth.

"Cassie, thanks for the call. The OPA will be taking both Winchester boys for now-" one of the ACPS agents looks ready to protest at this, "- it's obvious to me that young alpha Winchester is going to have nothing to do with leaving omega Winchester on his own. I'll be dropping them at their uncle's house on my way to the paperwork."

"Alpha Singer isn't blood related to them. It's just a marital relation. We should bring them to Alpha Campbell," one of the ACPS agents hissed, an alpha female with shifty looking eyes.

"Alpha Campbell hasn't had suitable living space for young alphas or omegas in over three decades. And before you ask the Colts haven't either. Alpha Singer has decent quarters for young and actually has a real income," a small beta OPA agent said, voice as close to an alpha's growl as he could manage with his weak beta sound chords.

Agent LaFitte seemed proud of his partner and stood a little taller. Dean looked at the ACPS agents with a deadly, leveling look.

"You know not every alpha knows best what's best for an omega," Dean hissed, crossing his arms.

The female alpha agent snarled under her breath. Dean simply raised his eyebrows before looking at Sam.

"C'mon Sammy. Let's get our bags," Dean said flatly.

 

-

 

It took them three days to move into Bobby's house. He welcomed them with open arms and a huge pot of chili. He bought them new clothes. Things they liked. Dean only got a few Omega curvy things since he already had some that weren't all that bad. But he mostly got things that suited him.

Band shirts, cargo shorts, cargo pants, jeans, and only one push up bra for special occasions. The rest of the bras he got were sporty and pressed his boobs down enough without it being painful. They actually fit him. And he finally got really good, functional shoes.

After a few days Dean and Sam were being sent back to school. Bobby had bought the Impala and put it temporarily in his name. Though technically he would be giving it to Dean once they got to Bobby's salvage yard in the surprisingly forward thinking town of Sioux Falls in South Dakota in the summer.

Texas would have to respect the South Dakota license. They wouldn't have a choice. It was the law.

Charlie greeted Dean in her usual fashion, going on about Dorothy like she was a goddess. Then it hit Dean. Oz Protection. Dorothy. The wicked witch tech. Charlie's girlfriend was named Dorothy.

"You're the wicked witch. Oz Protection's tech and hacker. You-" Dean was whispering, shocked.

"Hey we're not spreading my information all around the school. Shush," Charlie hissed.

"You knew I was being abused!" Dean snapped in a stage whisper, glaring at his friend.

"Until the OPA was involved or aware I wasn't allowed to do anything about it. Those are policy rules," Charlie seemed tense.

Dean gave up after that. It wasn't worth the fight with his only friend.

 

-

 

Eventually Dean made it through the day and to study hall. Castiel was sitting at Dean's table again. Though this time he had his face resting on his arms and Dean couldn't see his expression. Dean eventually sat down, glaring at the punk.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said softly, voice tired at best.

"Hello Castiel," Dean was almost but not quite harsh.

Castiel sat up and Dean saw some new editions in his facial jewellery. He now had two rings in his lip, spaced on either side of the soft pouty center. Dean knew they were generally called snake bites. On top of the new lip add-on he had two little hoops through his left eyebrow.

"How are you today?" Castiel asked, his voice a deep purr.

"I'm better than I have been in a while. However I can't say that I thank you just yet," Dean said, his voice flat.

"I understand," Castiel replied.

"However, I've thought about it. The courting. And no. Not...not now. I hardly know you and quite frankly I find it kind of weird that you knew where I lived," Dean said, his eyes boring into Castiel's.

Castiel's baby blues darkened and his eyebrows lowered into a slight furrow.

"You are more interesting than I thought Dean Winchester," Castiel laughed bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I will have to work harder. So you want to know more about me?" Castiel asked, eyes still dark.

Dean nodded slowly.

"This is the first year I've gone to school," Castiel smirked, his blue eyes no longer dark but mischievous.

"So you were homeschooled until now?" Dean concluded.

"Oh yeah. The Angel Executioner Balthazar taught me. He's not only a executioner but a doctor too," Castiel said smoothly.

"Really-"

"My favorite color is green. Specifically the peridot shade your eyes are. Very lovely. I'm also a professional," Castiel smirked.

"Professional what?" Dean asked.

"Orgy leader. I was apart of a small cult in a woodsy little country cabin a while back. Not by choice. But I did help the fearless leader keep the omegas happy. And I never even had to put my knot anywhere," Castiel continued to smirk.

Dean shivered at Castiel's tone and leaned away from the alpha. However Castiel's feet hooked onto the front legs of Dean's chair and yanked the chair closer. Forcing Dean's knees to bump with Castiel's.

"Go to a party with me?" Castiel asked, eyelids lowered seductively.

Dean felt his breath shudder and he looked away.

"I don't like parties," Dean was frank.

"How would you know? You've never been to one," Castiel smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes, to keep the slight fear he felt at the thought of Castiel knowing that from showing "That's besides the point." He said trying to get over it.

 

-

 

Bobby was making Dean go to Castiel's party, with Castiel. Apparently, Dean had no choice.

"Dean, because y'er daddy you've never had a life. Now you have the chance to have a life and you'd rather be a pathetic shut in?" Bobby made an excellent point.

"I just don't want to go anywhere with Castiel. He freaks me out," Dean sulked.

"Cas ain't all that bad. He's had a rough life is all," Bobby said, absently disassembling a gun to clean it.

"Rough?" Dean asked curiously.

"I can't give you all the details on it. Not my story to tell. But Dean, Cas wasn't exactly accepted in his old home. And he's been bumped around foster care homes for a while. Until his older brother, Gabriel, was old enough to become his omega guardian. Technically Balthazar should have taken responsibility for Cas but he couldn't provide. Balthazar is a nomad at best," Bobby explained carefully, gruff voice filled with regret.

"But you're his godfather. You could've taken him in right?" Dean asked curiously.

"Actually, at the time I was just getting restarted in life. I'd barely settled into my property on the salvage yard and Karen was very sick. I was too busy taking care of my sick mate to help. And I regret that I didn't do a damn thing to help," Bobby answered, rambling his gun.

Dean nodded before standing and heading towards his room on the second floor. He had to get ready to go to a party.

 

-

 

Dean was waiting for Castiel to come pick him up. This party was past walking distance from Bobby's and he wasn't allowed to drive just yet.

Just then there was a knock on the door and for a moment Dean pondered on the deja vu moment this was. Last week Castiel at his door brought him a whole new life. Now it's bringing him a new friend and possibly more. Dean shook off his thoughts and opened the door.

Castiel appeared like a black jean and leather dream. His jacket looked like such a soft leather that it was positively sinful and his trademark smirk made Dean shiver. He'd taken out his lip rings. Castiel grabbed one of Dean's hands and brushed his lips across the knuckles.

"You know, I just love these jeans on you. They are just so fitting," Castiel purred, running one hand over Dean's hip briefly.

Dean rolled his eyes. He was wearing skin tight, practically painted on, blue jeans with sparse holes across the front of them. Over that he was wearing a gray graphic t-shirt over his pushup bra. The t-shirts neckline brushed over the top of his cleavage line and the shirt clung to him loosely in a near seductive manner.

"There's no need to stare. It's rude," Dean said flatly.

"Let's head out shall we?" Castiel asked softly.

"Bobby! I'm headed out. I'll call you when we're on our way back," Dean called out.

After hearing the affirming "get going idiots" from Bobby's study Dean followed Castiel out into the driveway. Outside was a black Jeep Wrangler four door. Castiel held out a key and remotely unlocked it.

"The Chariot awaits you my omega," Castiel joked, letting out a light laughter.

"Chariot?" Dean asked curiously.

"Her name. Chariot. It's a bit of an inside joke," Castiel laughed.

Dean just nodded not bothering to get a better reason and climbed, literally climbed, his short ass inside. This vehicle was far too tall for him. At least the Impala was low to the ground, easy for the short people to get into. This Wrangler was not. Though Castiel's lanky limbs seemed to have no problem jumping in.

"Damn you and your tall person car," Dean huffed.

"I'm sorry. I can get you a booster seat or a phonebook or two if you'd like to see over the dash," Castiel laughed.

"Fucker," Dean taunted.

"Assbutt," Castiel taunted back, putting the key in the ignition.

 

-

 

They got to the party in record time. Technically. Dean is currently looking at the distance between his feet, which are still safely inside the cab of the jeep, and the ground below. Castiel stood next to Dean's door, waiting for Dean to give up the ghost and accept his assistance getting down.

"Dean."

"It's far."

"Dean, let me help you."

Dean held out his arms and allowed the young alpha to ferry him down back to solid land. And with the beat of the party's music resonating through the soles of their shoes they went into the house.

Dean was immediately thrown into a dim yet colorfully lit environment with sweaty bodies grinding on each other in the living room and underage drinking in the kitchen.

On the stairs Dean saw six couples, two of the group's were more like threesomes, smoking and shotgunning. The corners of the rooms were dark and smoky though Dean could clearly see that there was more than smoke undulating in those corners.

To top everything off the air was warm. Like humid warm. And sweet. It cloyed on Dean's tongue heavily and clung to his eyelashes. Upstairs in the loft was a bong if the sign on the banister was to be believed and Dean could smell food. Lots of food.

Chinese, Mexican, Italian, pizza, cake, cookies, grilled cheese, burgers, chips and salsa. There were bowls of candy being passed around and everyone ate like they were all stoned. Which was probably the truth for most of them. A few with more lucid eyes were high off the atmosphere alone.

Honestly the atmosphere alone was getting to Dean too.

"Dance with me?" Castiel asked, offering Dean an arm.

So Dean followed Cas to the living room. Before Dean can blink they're grinding hot limbs against each other. Even if Dean is too short for his ass to actually grind against Castiel's crotch. Castiel however seems perfectly content with what he has and one broad palm resting over Dean's stomach, occasionally stroking down his thighs in sweeping motions.

Eventually a little pseudo heat hits Dean from the arousal of it all and he feels slick leaking out of his hole in a thin little dribble. He's hard too. And his zipper is a cross between a blessing and a curse as it brushes over his aching dick every time Castiel's hands drag down his thighs.

The dancing slows and Dean feels his heart race a little. They've been dancing for a while and Dean can tell Castiel needs a break. The alpha is panting, his eyes are slightly glazed and he's slightly short of breath.

"Why don't you find us a seat and I'll find us ethanol free drinks?" Dean offers.

Castiel nods and blinks a few times.

"The distress word is poughkeepsie. Just yell it if anyone gives you trouble and I'll kick ass and chew bubble gum," Castiel says in Dean's ear like it's a intimate secret.

Dean nods and heads towards the kitchen. He rummages through the fridge and finds some unopened juice. It's cranberry so it's got a good chance of rehydrating the dehydrated. Then a hand roughly grabs Dean's ass and pushes him back up against the fridge.

"Look at the little omega practically beg for it," it's a voice Dean recognizes from school.

Alpha Michael Milligan. Quarterback of the varsity team. Older brother to the schools pentathlon champion beta Adam Milligan. And the harasser of many an omega.

"I don't think this is all that good an idea. Have you ever seen Castiel when he's lost his marbles? It's like an angel is ready to smite you," another voice Dean recognized, Fergus Crowley.

Also a dick but more likely to leave an omega alone after getting the initial jump-scare on them. He's an alpha and a dick but he's had his sights set on a mystery omega for years so he sees no need to traumatize them.

"Who cares?" That was Raphael.

Raphael was the kind of alpha that should be in jail but isn't because he's got dirt on everyone and will spill if he's testified against.

One large hand that can only be Michael's is suddenly slipping into Dean's bra and roughly fondling him. Dean kicks back with one foot and hears the laugh of Uriel, a dick at the best of times and a walking sexual harassment zone for any beta or omega in reach. Michael doesn't stop though. Until Dean manages to kick him in his valuables.

"POUGHKEEPSIE," Dean shouts over the music before he's slammed back into the fridge violently.

"I'm out," Crowley hisses before disappearing.

And there Castiel is, his blue eyes practically glowing as he leaps onto Michael first. Castiel lays quick, harsh, and efficient blows. Michael's windpipe, solar plexus, and ears are all crushed, punched and boxed respectively before Michael has a chance to fight back. Uriel is next though he gets a square hit in the dick before Castiel is leaping towards Raphael.

Raphael pulls out a knife, a little switch blade that was maybe two inches long at best. Castiel dances around the knife welding bastard while Dean catches his breath on the floor. And suddenly Dean feels the breath rush out of him as Michael gets back on him. Dean tears his eyes away from Castiel's fight as he rakes his nails down Michael's face.

Dean elbows Michael in the throat and thrusts the heel of his palm into Michael's eye and feels the sick crunch of the alpha's brow bone breaking. Michael crumples, screeching out an alpha howl while straddling Dean's waist. Dean brings his legs up and wraps his calves around Michael's neck and yanks Michael back, forcing the alpha to choke or roll off of Dean.

Michael does, choking on his own breath as he goes. Dean immediately gets to his feet and gives Michael his best kick to the other's nuts.

Suddenly Dean is being pulled back to Castiel and Castiel is leading them in a run towards the Wrangler.

"C'mon Dean," Castiel growled, helping Dean into the passenger seat of jeep.

Castiel slams the door shut the moment he sees Dean is safe. Castiel practically flies to the driver's side and is near immediately speeding away from the house. Dean holds onto the hold bar with all his strength until Castiel reaches a main road, slowing down to a normal pace.

Castiel violently switches on the CD player and immediately Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon is belting out in seductive tones through the cab.

"Castiel?" Dean reached for the alpha.

-Lay where you're laying, Don't make a sound, I know they're watching, They're watching-

Castiel's hand has grabbed Dean's hand and is gently squeezing, pressing his large warm thumb to Dean's palm. Alphas always run hotter than omegas unless it's breeding season.

-All the commotion, the kiddie like play, Has people talking, Talking-

Dean shivers, and has to press his forehead against the passenger side window.

-You, Your sex is on fire-

"Cas turn this song off!" Dean snapped, his hole throbbing.

Castiel switched the song and something less sexual started. Dean didn't know the name of it but it had a soothing tone. Dean breathed and calmed himself. Eventually he felt himself stop producing slick. At least now he'd be able to sit next to the alpha without feeling like he was offering more than he was.

Castiel seemed to finally be calming down. His eyes no longer wild, his breathing even.

"THOSE DICKS!" Castiel shouted, hitting his steering wheel.

"Hey! Calm down!" Dean shouted, backing up as best he could in his seat.

"Calm down? Dean if I hadn't jumped them-" Castiel cut himself off and swerved the jeep onto the highways shoulder.

Dean looked at Castiel as he raged, eyes trying to bleed to alpha red but never making it past a slightly darker blue. However Dean saw Castiel's insiscors had grown into fangs. Dean swallowed nervously.

"Hey, Cas, just breath. I'm okay. You got them. They're not here. Can't touch me just-" Castiel cut him off by holding up his index finger.

Eventually Castiel rested his head against the steering wheel and sighed.

"Pretty crappy first date huh?" Castiel huffed.

"Well there's still time to turn it around," Dean offered shakily.

Castiel laughed at that, his eyes lighting back up. Dean held his hand back out to the alpha, palm up. A minor subjugation. One that showed trust.

"How about a movie? I heard that the local drive in is playing Avengers Age of Ultron after a few black and white romcom shorts and an episode of I Love Lucy. We can get burgers and candy on the way," Dean whispered, leaning towards Castiel a little.

Castiel nodded a little and swallowed. He hesitantly leaned in towards Dean. Dean closed his eyes and leaned forward a little. Dean felt lips press against his gently, and they were warm and dry, but soft. Good kissing lips. Then their mouths were open and Dean could taste Castiel. A sharp dark chocolate, spearmint, and fresh rain taste.

It's nice.

Castiel leans back first, his eyes not remotely feral but still lust driven.

"Let's go catch that movie yeah?" Castiel asked, voice a soothing purr again.

Dean nodded.

 

-

 

After the movie Castiel drove Dean home in a comfortable silence. Dean holding Castiel's hand the whole way. When Castiel pulled into the driveway both boys saw Bobby's slightly hunched form sitting on the porch.

"I guess I got you home kinda late. I'm sorry," Castiel said softly.

"It'll be fine. So I'll see you at school?" Dean asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Umm..." Castiel took a deep breath in before pursuing a chaste kiss to Dean's cheek.

Dean blushed and opened the door to the car. He looked at the ground then at Castiel before the alpha caught on and ran to help Dean down again. Dean gave Castiel a little smile before heading towards Bobby as he heard the Wrangler rumble back down the driveway.

"Yer late, even for a party," Bobby said flatly.

"We ended up skipping out on the party and going to see Avengers Age of Ultron at the drive in. Sorry I didn't text you about the change of plans," Dean said carefully.

Bobby nodded.

"Well you can repay me the stress by making dinner sometime this week. Next time text me when plans change mid-date 'kay?" And Bobby was gone, without yelling or screaming.

It was a nice change of pace.

 

-

 

Dean went to school and chilled with Cas, who went from Castiel to Cas in the time span of two meesely weeks. They had now been together for two months. They had dates, one or two, every week. And honestly, Cas got more creative with each one. Always finding something else to do.

They didn't just go have dinner. No.

They went to dance lessons, rock wall climbs (though Dean hadn't enjoyed that one very much), baking classes, photography tours, drives through the winding hillsides of Texas, hiking, hunting, art classes, they went and got face casts done by a professional caster. Geode hunting was a good one. Especially when Cas helped Dean break open his.

Dean's geode had had blue and green crystals inside of it, intertwining like a dance of stars. Though now Dean was wondering what Cas had in store next.

 

-

 

Cas showed up on Dean's (technically Bobby's) front door in a sixties dance party attire that complimented his lean form. Slightly high waisted slacks made for movement and a three quarters sleeve button up shirt that looked comfy as sin.

Dean was dressed a bit more omega traditionally for the time era, he wore a "backless" dress that had silk ribbons criss crossing in a corset pattern across his back and it was tight until his hips, then it flowed in silken ripples to his knees. The dress swished around his legs with every movement and Dean felt a little thrill at it. He also wore one inch tall strappy heels that matched the dress.

For once, Dean didn't feel gross about wearing something feminine. This was his choice. He chose it. Not someone else. Him.

"Hey beautiful," Cas smiled, kissing Dean's cheek.

"Hey yourself," Dean teased, nuzzling into the affection.

"So this party is mostly full of people who just love Dirty Dancing. We should give them a run for their money," Cas said, even as he led Dean to the Wrangler.

"They don't have shit on me. I've got the very script of that movie memorized," Dean boasted.

"I know dear," Cas teased, helping Dean into the Wrangler.

Dean got settled in his seat and watched the road as Cas drove. It was a habit to do this, he practiced driving even when he technically couldn't get his license here. He couldn't relax beyond humming the words of the song

"My breeding season is coming up," Dean commented absently, as if it were common fair for alphas and omegas to talk about breeding seasons casually.

Cas seemed to get nervous.

"What do you want me to do?" Cas asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I was hoping that maybe you would mate me. We've courted long beyond the usual time limit and honestly long beyond how long I expected for us to last," Dean admitted nervously.

"I kinda...Umm...yes. Yes. I'll mate you during your breeding season," Cas said, a sweet goofy grin lighting up his face.

Dean smiled back and felt himself clench a little in anticipation. It was nice to know that his heat would be taken care of by Cas. Cas was gentle with Dean, in every way gentle. Yet Cas didn't baby him. He knew Dean could handle himself and respected that, but still gave Dean the world.

 

-

 

Dean's breeding season was still on his mind even as he and Cas glided across the dance floor. Dean was the envy of the room with his killer curves and beautiful dress and shoes, not to mention handsome dancing partner. And Cas was every alpha's enemy number 1 as Dean was on his arm and not theirs.

But Dean wasn't worried about the dancing. He was worried about his heat. What if he got pregnant? He didn't know the first thing about pups. And his family was practically cursed, every Winchester that was born an omega had litters, not singular pups.

And birth control certainly didn't work on Dean if heat suppressants couldn't. He'd tried suppressants his first heat.

"Dean, are you worried about your upcoming breeding season?" Cas asked gently.

Dean nodded even as he spun out and back into Cas's arm.

"What's wrong?" Cas's voice was concerned.

"There's not a single form of birth control or heat suppressant that works on me. I'm too fertile. We could fuck right here and now and I'd be pupped. Your sperm could be dead but in my womb, it'll come alive. No matter what. Do you even want pups? Cas I'm scared that this is something I can't control," Dean whispered, admitting his fear.

"Sounds nice. You full of my pups and your sweet breasts swollen with milk. And I could certainly never leave you alone, my Dean, my love. No one can really control this Dean. Just accept that life happens," Cas smiled, bringing Dean back to himself.

Dean nodded and leaned back into Cas's arm.

 

-

 

After the dance party was over, Dean and Cas found themselves making out in the back of Cas's jeep. Cas holding himself up over Dean and Dean leaving light claw marks on Cas's arms and neck.

"Cas... We should-mhmm-stohp," Dean panted between kisses.

"We should," Cas agreed before kissing him again.

"I don't want to stop," Dean huffed, burying his nose into Cas's neck and licking at the unclaimed mating gland there.

Cas growled, and nipped at Dean's adams apple in retaliation. Dean gasped and wraps his thighs around Cas's hips. He's hard and it's rubbing along the sharp jut of Cas's hip bone, rutting into the slight dip in the skin. Cas's hands roam, pulling the silky skirt of Dean's dress up till Dean's clingy track short underwear and belly button were exposed.

"Oh my god!" Dean near shouted as Cas's mouth began working his cock through his underwear.

"Nah, not God. Just Castiel," Cas teased, his voice full of mirth and laughter and sex.

Eventually Cas's deft fingers undid the laces of Dean's dress, pulling it down Dean's body. Dean unhooked his own bra and near moaned as the underwire stopped cutting into the tender flesh under his breasts.

Cas's warm mouth latched onto Dean's nipple and Dean cried out. Dean reached and unzipped Cas's pants, pulling out the alpha's member. It was fairly long, it was maybe eight inches give or take half an inch, and it was thick. Thick and uncut and the light pre swell of the knot (which was close but not quite at the base) was impressive. Pre swells were good indicators of knot size.

Cas groaned above him, eyes bleeding into a deep alpha red. Dean focused on the head of Cas's dick for a moment, running one of his fingers along the slit teasingly.

"Dean we really should stop. We-" Cas kissed him,"-should think about this."

"Cas! Please!" Dean whined, he already knew his eyes were a deep golden omega tone, pupils dilated.

"Dean!" Cas snarled.

Cas's fingers delved into Dean's sopping hole. Dean moaned, spreading his legs further. Dean knew his hole was loose from arousal and he felt it flutter around Cas's fingers in anticipation. Cas positioned himself at Dean's hole, and Dean writhed.

Dean felt Cas breach him, sinking into Dean's sensitive channel. Dean felt himself flutter around the intrusion as he was filled to the brim with Cas.

Dean whined as Cas started driving into him, dragging along Dean's prostate with every thrust. Then Dean felt it, Cas's knot was inflating. Swelling and tugging on Dean's sensitive rim. That's when Dean came, his sterile omega cum gushing out of his cock and slick doing the same out of his hole.

"Cas!" Dean cried as the white heat of his orgasm rippled through his body, shocking his system.

Cas stiffened, red alpha eyes nearly covered by his pupils. Dean felt Cas's knot swell, locking them together as Cas's cum started to pulse into Dean's channel, and causing a mini orgasm to shake him. Cas leaned down to Dean's mating gland on the side of his neck and growled in question. Dean thrust his head back exposing it to the alpha.

Then Dean's mating gland was being pierced by the alpha's fangs. Dean felt the warmth of the connection build and overflow in his mind and body. Dean was almost overwhelmed and black spots danced in his vision, red sparks popping through his body.

Dean smelt Cas's mating gland beneath his nose and he hooked his blunt teeth into the alpha's neck. Biting down with all his strength, only to feel another burst of cum spurt into his body.

He couldn't get enough oxygen, enough Cas, enough of anything. He was slipping from reality, into the world of dreams.

 

-

 

Dean woke still locked with Cas. Though Cas's knot had deflated a little. He looked down and saw his belly slightly distended and taught as a drum, full of Cas's cum most likely. Then Dean looked around, they were still in the back of the Wrangler.

"Dean," Cas shuddered as more of his load pumped into Dean's channel.

"How long have we been locked?" Dean asked, he was slightly breathless.

"Ten minutes," Cas said softly, taking deep breaths.

"How long does your knot usually last?" Dean was truly curious about this.

"About forty minutes. Sometimes longer. Once when I was jacking off-nng-my knot lasted an hour and a half," Cas panted, eyes blue again but still a little wild.

"Do you cum the entire time?" Dean was now a little frantic, he didn't want to leak that much cum.

"Just the first twenty to twenty five minutes. Gets sensitive," Cas huffed.

"You're never cumming in me again. That's way to fucking much man," Dean groaned, rubbing his taught belly.

"As you wish," Cas sighed, Dean felt the alpha's dick twitch as he came even more.

"Don't you pull a Wesley with me Castiel Novak."

 

-

 

As soon as they were unlocked, Dean ended up going to the nearest bathroom (which just so happened to be a gas station bathroom) to sit and let some of that cum out of him. Cas was there with him, eyes mildly amused.

"Really you don't have to be here right now," Dean huffed.

"Actually I want to be here. I'll always want to be next to you," Cas smiled.

"Fucking crazy," Dean breathed, smiling softly.

Not long after, Cas took Dean back home. He assisted Dean out of the Wrangler as usual and he was walking to the front door when Cas called to him.

"Dean!"

"Yeah Cas?" Dean asked, turning a little.

"Let's move in together. After we graduate. Make a house our home," Cas offers, his voice a little tentative.

"With roles and rules and everything? Our way in our home?" Dean asked, his heart fluttering nervously.

"Yes," Cas said, his blue eyes hopeful.

"You'll make me your collar and everything?" Dean asked, mating was serious and collars were symbols of devotion.

"As long as you make me your belt."

Belts, the omega reciprocation of a collar. Both were highly important in mating someone for life. Collars represented an alpha's devotion and protection, it was woven from soft leather strips and usually had family jewels or some form of jewelry. Belts were usually harder to make but they were also less decorative.

"Yes," Dean agreed, hugging the alpha to him.

 

-

 

Dean got home to find Bobby's car, a simple innocuous car from 2001 that Dean hated, gone. Bobby also had a truck but he drove the car for errands. So he'd be gone a while. Good, time to chill with Sammy then. He hasn't in a while and it'd be nice to watch a classic movie and eat popcorn drizzled with butter like they used to. Before their moms died.

He entered the house and was shocked to see Ruby, a snarky, crazy, beta girl, with Sammy's scent all over her naked body and viscous white fluid running down her thighs.

"Sam! Your ass is grass! Get the fuck over here!" Dean yelled, his voice commanding immediate action.

Sam's head popped out from the downstairs bathroom. His hazel eyes were wide and his cheeks flushed crimson.

"You are in so much trouble. Really? A beta? I've got nothing against 'em don't get me wrong, but you can't even mate her. If she gets pregnant-"

"She takes birth control-"

"You don't know that! You don't know that Sam. What if she's pregnant Sam? Are you going to be able to afford anything for a baby? Or how about the medical bills it would take for a beta to safely carry a baby and live through delivery?" Dean asked, watching his brother get more and more shame faced.

Ruby was just scoffing and swaying her dainty hips.

"Shut your trap bitch. I smell an alpha all over you. Your really gonna bag on your brother after you just got unlocked?" Crazy Ruby huffed.

"I'm actually mating him thank you fuck nut," Dean hissed at her.

"You're mating Cas! Why haven't you told me this?" Sam was getting louder by the second, his hazel eyes filled with a panic Dean hadn't seen in a long time.

"Sammy just because me and Cas are mating doesn't mean I'm not going to be around for you. Or never be allowed to see you. You know Cas," Dean soothed, grabbing his brother's arms.

Sam hissed a little and Dean's eyes automatically shot to Sam's arms, examining his brother carefully. Only to find a small pink hole on his brother's left forearm. Ruby wasn't just cookoo for coco puffs. She was a druggie.

Dean snarled a little and kicked Ruby hard, sending her sprawling to the floor. He slammed his foot into her hip before dragging her half naked ass to the door and shoving her out before she could protest. He locked the door and turned to check on Sam.

Sam was swing and gripping his head desperately. Suddenly someone was pounding on the door, but Dean ignored it in favour of helping Sam to the couch.

"Dean!" It was Cas's voice.

Dean took a step towards the door, when everything went to hell.


	2. Soft Black Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my last set of notes I told you guys the new update schedule so check that out. And I hope that there wasn't much wrong with this chapter so please enjoy.

Dean woke up leaning against Sam in the back of Castiel's Wrangler. Sam was leaning against the window heavily and sweating profusely. His breath coming in short pants.

"Cas?" Dean asked, looking in the driver's seat.

Cas was there, gripping his left arm. He was bleeding. From several places, technically, but the puncture in his arm was the worst. It looked like he'd been stabbed. But Cas wasn't shaking, he displayed no signs of pain, his pupils weren't dilated and he wasn't sweating. In fact it seemed as though Cas was just fine even though blood was pouring from between the fingers he was using to attempt to staunch the flow.

"Cas? Are you okay?" Dean asked tentatively.

"I'm fine. Dean you have a concussion. I'm taking you to the hospital," Cas said flatly.

"You're bleeding really bad. You might wanna drop by the hospital yourself," Dean huffed.

"I'm fine. Sam is not. You are not," Cas's eyes flashed alpha red and he was growling low in his chest.

"But that's a lot of blood," Dean whispered.

"I'm fine Dean. I'll explain later but now you need to get yourself and Sam into that hospital," Cas huffed, looking out of his window.

Dean looked and saw a familiar hospital. Cameron Marco's West Administrative Health Center. It was a good hospital. The head nurse, Lisa Braden, was a nice beta lady who'd helped Dean when he presented. He'd wanted some tests run because of the Winchester omega fertility. He laid a hand over his stomach and sighed.

He eventually pulled his brother's arm over his shoulder and dragged him out of the car. Dean turned when he heard Cas's window roll down.

"Stick together. I'll be back in an hour," Cas ordered, a furrow in his brow and a worried fire in his eyes.

Dean nodded and Cas tilted his head back before looking at Sam sorrowfully. Dean dragged Sam into the hospital and checked them into the emergency room.

-

Dean huffed as the nurse pestered him again. She wanted him to stay overnight for his concussion but Cas was here and Sam was officially able to check them out.

"Look lady, I'll be fine. I have myself, a mate, and an alpha relative to look after me. Myself being the most important of the three. I'll be fine. I need to leave," Dean huffed.

"Sorry sweety. It doesn't work like that," the lady grinned crazily, her eyes turning completely black.

"Shit! Christ!" Dean gasped, backing away from her.

She hissed and reached for him when Cas burst into the room. He immediately tackled the black eyed woman, black feathered wings sprouting out of his back and flaring in a majestic arch. Dean gasped when he saw a flash of silver in Castiel's hand and backed away as black blood and smoke poured out of the woman's now open and gaping neck.

Cas stood and turned back to Dean. His arm was fine, blood still clung to his shirt but there was no longer a visible wound nor fresh blood.

"C'mon Dean. Sam's already in my jeep. We need to leave, now. It's not safe," Cas said, gently shaking Dean.

Dean ran with Cas back to Castiel's jeep and yanked himself into the passenger seat even as Sam perked up in the back. Dean looked at Cas who still had his wings out. Cas arched his back uncomfortably as he pulled his wings in and Dean watched in amazement as they seemed to disappear in thin air. Cas hissed when they were gone and Dean watched as he relaxed.

"You have wings," Dean whispered.

"Yes," Cas said flatly. "I'm an angel."

"A what!?!" Dean snapped.

"An angel. Immortal, winged, sword of justice. Harbinger of lightening and fire and earthquakes," Castiel's face fell and his brow furrowed.

Dean felt short of breath and dark spots danced in his vision. He gasped for air as Sam reached for him. Dean swatted Sam's hand and pulled his knees up to his chest. He breathed in deeply and steadied himself, then turned and looked at Sam. Sam was sitting with a tall blonde alpha man with golden tan wings with gray speckles and beige streaks.

"'Ello luv," the blonde said with a smirk.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean asked curiously.

"Balthazar, the Angel Executioner. First servant of the true Lord and Savior," the blonde answered.

"Dean Winchester," Dean introduced himself.

"I'm aware of who you are dear omega. Cassie nearly lost 'is head pinning over you," Balthazar laughed.

Dean furrowed his own brow and frowned.

"Cassie? As in my ex girlfriend?" Dean asked, for personal clarification.

"No. Your current boyfriend," Balthazar corrected.

"Mate!" Cas hissed, correcting Balthazar.

Dean nodded numbly, before uncurling his knees. That's when he noticed how fast they were careening through traffic. He looked at Cas, who seemed a bit too calm.

"I hate southern towns. I always attract to much-"

"Attention? Really angel cakes you should know better by now what triggered it was your mating of little Dean here," Crowley said, appearing in the back seat in a second.

Dean nearly hit his head on the ceiling of the jeep as he jumped in shock. He turned and saw Sam in a similar state, even as Fergus Crowley, bully of the year, sat and picked at his nails in absent minded disdain.

"What the hell?" Dean hissed.

"Crowley is a demon," Cas answered.

"Not just any substandard demon Castiel. King of Hell now," Crowley smiled cheekily, his eyes flashing red.

Dean gulped audibly.

"Don't worry luv, I'm not stuffy old Lucifer. He got himself locked up," Crowley said in what was meant to be an assuring voice.

"Hold up. Satan is real?" Sam piped up.

"Real and fucking insane," Balthazar hummed.

Dean blinked slowly.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Where are we going?" Dean asked.

"To meet Bobby in Sioux Falls. The minute I sensed demon activity I called him."

-

"You old coot you! You knew Cas was an angel the whole time!" Dean growled heatedly at Bobby.

"It wasn't my place to tell you what wasn't mine to tell," Bobby said calmly.

Dean slumped. After a seventeen, nearly eighteen, hour drive he was exhausted. This didn't help his nerves either. Sam was carrying their bags, and his sleepy face was, in a word, adorable. He came up beside Dean and leaned toward the omega sleepily.

"C'mon Sam. Let's get inside," Dean sighed, dragging along Sam.

"Dean?" Cas called as he was leading Sam away.

"Yeah Cas?"

"I'll be up in five. I...I need you," Cas said, blue eyes sparkling.

Dean nodded, a blush spreading up his cheeks. He pulled Sam, by the arm, inside. He settled Sam in the smaller guest room, grabbing his toiletry bag and running to the larger guest room. He was just starting to get undressed when he heard the door creak open. Cas's light steps treaded across the carpet.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"I need you too."

Cas's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to the alpha. That familiar scent soothing all his tense muscles.

One warm hand cupped his breast, which was still covered by his bra. Dean sighed and leaned back into the touch. Cas slid his bra off his body, exposing him to the chill air of the room. Dean turned and looked into the gentle blue eyes of his Castiel. His own angel.

"So lovely," Cas hummed, leaning down to take one rosy nipple in his mouth.

Dean gasped and moaned, mentally damming his sensitive body. A hand snuck beneath his underwear and started to stroke him sensually.

"I need you Dean. Always," Cas whispered, digging his nose into his bite on Dean's mating gland.

Dean whined, pressing up against the alpha. His body heating up beneath the alpha's administrations. Cas suddenly picked Dean up, wrapping the omegas thin bowed thighs around his hips.

"Cas!" Dean gasped, clinging to the alpha's broad shoulders.

"Dean. Calm down. Breathe," Cas whispered, and just as Dean started too, the asshat shoved two fingers inside him.

"Do you want to fuck or not cause that 'calm down' shit ain't gonna work -nng, fuck- with your fingers knuckle deep inside me," Dean hissed, squirming at the friction inside him.

"I want you to cum for me. Do that for me Dean. Please. Cum," Cas growled hotly in a shade above a whisper.

Dean shuddered and came, writhing on the alpha's fingers. His breath stuttered and black danced in his vision. He felt himself slip but he wasn't sure where.

-

Dean woke slowly, he was curled on something warm. It wasn't the most comfortable pillow. In fact it felt bony where his head was laying. He lifted his head and the the relaxed, sleeping, face of his alpha greeted him. He'd been laying on Cas's shoulder. The alpha had put plastic spacers in his piercings and removed the remaining traces of his eyeliner.

Dean looked at the mark he'd left on Cas's neck and sighed contentedly. Leaning back down to rest his head on Cas's chest. Dozing in content bliss.

-

"Dean."

"Dean!"

"DEAN!"

"What!" Dean huffed as he launched himself into a sitting position, mindful to keep his breasts covered with the comforter.

"C'mon we need to go. Cas said it wasn't safe here anymore," Sam said, standing up a bit.

"I'm not leaving my car even further behind." Dean growled.

"Cas sent Balthazar to get the Impala. Balthazar did this teleportation thingy and the Impala is in the driveway. Cas said they couldn't do that leaving Texas because there were too many people and it was a larger vehicle," Sam explained.

"Okay so where is our next location?" Dean asked, looking for a bra that was within reach.

"Lebanon Kansas. Though we're actually going to split up and meet up there. I'll be going with Cas, you'll be going with Bal."

"Why are you going with Cas?"

"Because Balthazar leaves no trace of where he's been ever. Crowley will be going with you as well but that's just because Cas threatened his life if he didn't protect you. Bobby will be going with me and Cas."

"Great so I go with two knot brains while you travel in the luxury of non-assholes. That's fabulous. What next? I don't get to drive?" Dean hissed, finding his clothing bag beneath the bed.

"No. You'll drive. Bobby was out getting his hacker friend, Ash, to make you a bad ass fake i.d. and driver's license."

Dean nodded, pulling on his bra. He pulled up his boxers and got out of bed. Sam looked at him curiously.

"You don't wear panties?"

"HELL NO!!! Why would you even think that!?!?" Dean snapped.

"No reason," Sam said with his lying face.

"Liar. Tell me."

"Rhonda Hurley. She said she got this cute omega to wear her panties and you're the only cute omega I know..." Dean was barely able to contain his flinch. Oh yes. Rhonda.

"Seriously?" Dean was astounded.

"I did grow up with you. I do have some standards when it comes to omegas," Sam said flatly.

Dean nodded in understanding before going to get dressed.

-

Dean was snuggled into Cas's arms before they had to leave. He didn't like the thought of being separated from his mate for too long. But it must be done until demon activity died down. Which reminded him...

"Hey Crowley! If you're the king of Hell why can't you get rid of all this negative attention? Since you and Cas are all buddy buddy," Dean called from his mate's arms.

"Technically I'm the king in rising. Lucifer followers are still swarming about in small droves and that beta bitch Lillith is leading a hot shot rebellion. I'm having some troubles keeping those monkeys in line," Crowley huffed indignantly.

"Son of a bitch," Dean hissed, sympathy pains for the demon rolling through his emotional psyche.

"Son of a witch actually," Crowley smirked, a small laugh rolling the short alpha's shoulders.

Dean giggled at the childish yet most likely true joke and realized that maybe Crowley wasn't as much of a dick as he'd first thought. Then a loud popping noise resounded throughout Bobby's salvage yard and Cas growled.

"Hello Castiel," it was a woman, with long choppy hair and uneven bangs.

The woman was delicately proportioned, slender and curving. She didn't smell like an omega, beta, or alpha. She didn't wreak either per say. She had no gender scent, but she still smelt like chocolate and something sweeter that was almost too sweet... He couldn't put his finger on it.

"Mother," Cas growled, pulling Dean closer too him, as if attempting to make Dean one with his chest.

"Your father told me to make sure you were okay," the woman said.

"I'm fine. Go away," Cas hissed.

The woman backed off and popped away, a small indulgent smile on her lovely face. Dean looked up at Cas and sighed.

"You know. It's easier to breathe when I'm not being crushed. I'm sure that the idea is a novel one, but I believe in it," Dean said softly, gasping when Cas let him go.

-

Hours later found Dean in Wyoming, filling up his baby (the Impala) with gas. He topped her off and Balthazar angel-zapped the machine with angel mojo, eliminating the need to pay. Dean was amused with the angel's reasoning that it wasn't a bad thing and that their trip would go faster.

It wasn't until they started passing through Colorado that Balthazar and Crowley became concerned that he needed a break.

"No! You're not driving my Impala. Not for a single second. Besides, we're pulling over for gas and a bathroom break soon. So calm yer tits," Dean hissed at them, laying down the law about driving his car.

Even if he and Cas settled into a more domestic bliss, with Cas in a more traditional "in charge alpha" role, the place where Dean would always draw the line would be his car. Enough people had prevented him from having his cake, in this case his car, and -proverbially- eating it too. Not again. Ever.

Dean pulled the Impala into the nearest gas station and let everyone take care of their needs. He used the omega friendly bathroom and got a hot dog, drowned it in mustard and relish before going back into his car while Crowley and Bal used the stations can. Dean had finished eating by the time they came back out.

"Back on the road boys?" Dean offered, remaining his usual cocky self.

The two alphas sighed and nodded, Crowley deciding he was gonna ride shotgun.

-

They ended up reaching Lebanon the next day, after going the long way around, Dean felt grimy in his jeans and his hair was a tad oily but seeing as it stood on end, not touching his face, and he'd be reaching his destination soon, he wasn't too worried. He was anxious to see Cas but that was different.

Eventually Bal ended up leading him with turn by turn instructions until they reached a large factory in the back woods near Lebanon. There was what appeared to be an emergency cellar door close to where Bal had Dean park. They all got out and Crowley led Dean to the door, opened it, and brought Dean into the biggest library he'd ever seen.

There were weapons lying around and Sam was lounging in a comfortable looking chair reading a book. Hair damp from his own shower.

"Dean! You made it!" Sam shouted, smiling.

Dean nodded numbly before letting out a small whine. Now that he was still, he was tired. And he needed his alpha, with every fibre of his being.

Sam cocked his head but didn't move forwards, then they turned and saw Cas saunter into the room. Blue eyes twinkling and hair still dripping. Dean felt everything angry in him snap in that second.

"Well if it isn't Castiel. What new secret will pop up next? Perhaps you own an army of tranny cancan dancers that recite poetry at the snap of your fingers?" Dean huffed.

Cas seemed taken aback and stopped in his tracks.

"Well?" Dean pressed.

"Dean? Are you okay?" Cas asked, his voice concerned but a hair away from angry.

After angry it was a short rode to livid.

"Oh yeah I'm dandy. Just completely worn out after having to deal with a king of Hell and a false archangel heckling each other for a nearly twenty two hour long drive. Tell me again why my brother rode with my mate? Hmm?" Dean was really pushing.

"Dean-"

"Hold up, let me guess-"

"DEAN! I'll not have this from you. We have two options, spanking, or acting like adults. Pick one now," Cas hissed, eyes a calculated anger.

"Fuck you, dick!!!" Dean snapped.

Cas's eyes went cold. Dean ducked his head and looked down.

"I won't let you push me away with your sassy ass mouth Dean. You've acted childish. Now I'll treat you as such," Cas growled

Dean was lifted up and thrown over Cas's shoulder like he was a rag doll. He struggled but felt a resignation in the pit of his stomach. He was dragged to a bedroom and laid over Cas's knees.

"Pants or naked ass Dean?"

"You ass!"

"Naked ass it is then," Cas sighed, dragging Dean's pants down but leaving them on to reduce kicking.

Then Dean felt Cas shift his thighs apart in such a way that Dean's dick fell in the gap. His hands were secured with one of Cas's hands, and the first resounding smack on his ass sounded almost immediately.

Then the titillating adventure towards a pink ass began. Left cheek, right cheek, sit spots, sit spots, right cheek, sit spots, left, left, right, spots. It was an agonizing randomized rhythm.

"Are you ready to talk this out Dean?" Cas asked, one hand sweeping down the back of Dean's thighs.

"Are you ready to stop being a bitch and start acting like a real alpha?" Dean huffed, the anger from earlier still boiling in him.

"Apparently not," Cas huffed, continuing his agonizing rhythm of spanking Dean's ass.

-

Long after Dean's ass was cherry red, Dean gave up the ghost. He sobbed and cried for Cas to forgive him for being mean, kissing the young alpha's jaw and neck in between pleas. Cas just held him and shushed him before placing him in a nice night gown and laying him down for bed.

Dean trembled and shivered when Cas left to turn off the lights and stopped shaking the second Cas was back and holding his, admittedly grimy, self to his broader side.

"Dean, turn onto your stomach. It'll be more comfortable I promise," Cas said shifting Dean just so in the dark.

Dean ended up curled to Cas's side, mostly on his stomach. He drifted off like that. Warm and safe, yet firmly chastised in his alpha's arms.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I love comments. Please give me more. Comments make my day better.


	3. Revelation of the Dynamic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I have started a new project and my school year is ending soon so exams (whoohoo). For a hint as to what my new writing project is check out my all my written works. It's the newest one.

Dean woke to the warmth of Castiel, his mate, holding him. Cas wasn't asleep, though he did seem to be in a state of peace. Dean sighed and snuggled deeper into the alpha's side.

"Dean?" The young alpha's voice was sex.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean's throat was dry.

"Mind telling me why you threw a tantrum yesterday?"

Dean thought about it for a moment, flickering memories of yesterday coming to the forefront of his mind.

"I was tired, and angry. Angry mostly at you. I felt neglected," Dean whispered, his voice shaking now.

"I understand. However, no matter how angry we are with each other, we don't blatantly disrespect each other. Yesterday, while forgiven, was unacceptable," Cas said flatly.

Dean felt a small part of his heart break.

"Cas-"

"I want us to have a more traditional dynamic," Cas interrupted abruptly.

"What?"

"It's clear you need the structure. Besides which, I like taking care of you." Castiel said, a soft happy look coming into his blue eyes.

"Okay but what about the usual omega dress code in a traditional family. I wouldn't expose pups to that," Dean said flatly, that was where he laid the law besides his car.

No pup needed to be exposed to that.

"Angel strength birth control. You're not pregnant. No pups. Yet," Cas intoned "matter-of-factly".

"How does that work? When I got my fertility tested they tried every concoction they could think of," Dean hissed.

"I'm an angel Dean. Your world is limited only by human possibility. I'm only limited by heavenly possibility."

Dean pouted at this, he had almost wanted to be pregnant. Cas pulled him in for a gentle kiss, soothing Dean's irritation and giving him a warm fuzzy feeling.

"I'm going to make a list of things I must have and things I'm willing to bend on for our dynamic. I want you to do the same. After we'll collaborate and get a settled set of rules," Cas said, explaining the compromise he provided.

Dean nodded, sitting up and leaning over his alpha.

"What do you say to one good hard fuck before we do that?" Dean asked, leaning down so his breasts nearly fell out of the nightgown Cas had put him in earlier.

"I would love too," Cas smiled, leaning in towards Dean. "But you need a shower and I'm on breakfast duty today."

Dean nearly toppled over when Cas suddenly was across the room and not underneath him. Dean huffed and threw himself back on the bed, haphazardly sprawling his limbs.

"Don't be like that Dean. Besides, I'm definitely knotting you after breakfast," Cas said with a small smirk.

Dean felt a blush rise to his cheeks and his nether regions heat up. He got up and headed to the shower, avoiding Cas's piercing blue gaze as he grabbed his towel and shower stuff. The young alpha was probably the most enigmatic individual he'd ever met and ever would meet. Bar none.

-

Breakfast was an interesting affair. Balthazar sat and constantly asked Sam about random human things he didn't know about, Sam being the resident jeopardy prodigy answered almost all the questions without help. Crowley picked at his teeth and bothered Bobby about random demon activity, which Bobby had apparently been tracking. While Dean sat almost uncomfortably in Cas's lap.

The food was good, the conversation strange... to say the least. But Dean felt highly exposed, though no one said anything, he was uncomfortable being mostly naked in from of his family and one demon king and one angel. His breasts and nether regions were covered, but that was about it.

No one else even double taked at him though. Not once throughout the meal did anyone let him feel strange or out of place. So he eventually stopped feeling self conscious and just ate the breakfast provided for him.

-

Dean found himself panting beneath Cas's attentions, groaning as the young alpha sucked hickeys onto his breasts and collarbones. Dean writhed and gasped beneath the attention.

"I feel like I'm never doing anything for you Cas. Just taking everything you have to-oh fuck-give," Dean whispered, Cas sucking gently on his nipple.

"You really want to do for me Dean?" Cas asked between kisses.

"Please Cas?" Dean gasped, squirming as Cas stroked his cock.

Dean suddenly tumbled onto the bed as Cas stood above him. Dean turned and looked at the young alpha, Cas's eyes were lust blown. Dean could hardly see more than a ring of blue around his large pupils.

"On your back. Spread your legs," Cas ordered, alpha voice laced into the words.

Dean did so reluctantly.

"Touch yourself. Keep it above the waist. Show me the little places that make you squirm," Cas ordered.

"Cas?" Dean asked softly.

"Do it Dean."

Dean nervously cupped his breast, pinching his nipple. Roaming the other hand down his lean ribs. He felt a small panic choke him, and he turned his head.

His hands fluttering nervously.

Dean felt Cas's warm hand on his then. Dean looked at the alpha, feeling the tears in the corners of his eyes culminate.

"You know what pleases me most Dean? Seeing you writhing in pleasure. With me being the cause of it," Cas said, his knee coming up between Dean's legs so he could lean over Dean.

Dean heaved in a great breath of air and leaned into the bed. Cas following and mouthing hot patterns along Dean's neck.

"You're such a weird alpha. You know that right?" Dean asked, turning his head to give Cas more room.

Cas smiled against Dean's throat and nipped at the delicate flesh. Dean gasped beneath the young alpha and rolled his hips, his cock rolling over Cas's thigh. Cas growled lightly

"Good omega. Show me your slick now," Cas ordered gently with his alpha voice.

Dean all but found himself rolling over mindlessly, spreading his thighs. He nearly jumped off the bed when he felt Cas's tongue roll over his hole. Licking up Dean's slick, and causing Dean to shake. Dean fell apart under the ministrations.

"I'm going to fuck you now Dean. So why don't you keep these lovely cheeks spread for me?" Cas suggested, running two fingers along the surface of Dean's hole.

Dean reached back with one hand and pulled one of his ass cheeks back.

"Both Dean," Cas said softly, resting one hand on the base of Dean's back.

Dean huffed and did so, resting his chest on the bed. Suddenly he felt Cas's dick at his entrance. Dean gasped as the full length slid into him in one smooth motion, the pre swell of the alpha's knot pushing past his rim in a dizzying and delicious manner.

"C'mon Dean. I wanna hear you. Moan for me," Cas said gently, rocking his hips in gentle thrusts.

Dean gasped his hands coming forward to support his upper half. Then a rich moan was pulled from him as Cas aimed for his prostate. Dean huffed, moaning and whining and clawing at the sheets. Then Dean practically screamed as Cas reached over and started stroking his cock. He wouldn't last much longer. The assault of pleasure on his body was too much.

"Dean. C'mon, let loose for me little omega. Cum," Cas whispered huskily into Dean's ear.

Dean writhed and came, moaning as Cas kept fucking him through it. Then Dean felt Cas's knot start to swell, catching on his rim in Cas's steady in-out rhythm. Too soon they were locked together with Cas groaning as he came.

Dean felt the hot splash of Cas's release inside him. It felt like a near constant stream and was certainly thick. Sticking to his clenching insides.

"Relax Dean. I've got you," Cas breathed hotly into Dean's ear.

Dean rested his head in the pillows, Cas settling them on their sides in the bed. Dean took a deep breath, and let himself fall into his dreams.

-

"Ok. I understand the car but what is this about omega leashes?" Cas asked gently, using his negotiation voice, to which Dean had already lost the fight on collars too.

But Cas was playing a dangerous game. He was using Dean's car against him, he could feel it.

"I'm simply uncomfortable with them and want a trial period without-"

"No Dean. We'll have a trial period with one. If it ends up upsetting you that badly then yes we'll get rid of it. But I'm not going to have you shoving a 'when I wasn't on the leash' shtick at me when we fight about the leash. It would be an unfair and childish way to win the argument," Cas said flatly.

Dean slumped in defeat.

"Okay next subject," Dean sighed.

"Okay. Next on your hard no list is bodily fluids beyond cum. Dean we're not going for bdsm-"

"Some traditional alphas pee on their omegas as a scent marker. It's gross and we aren't doing it. Ever," Dean hissed.

Cas nodded.

"Next is... Dean why would you even... I would never prevent you from seeing your family. Not even your father if you so wished."

Dean relaxed, still slumped over the table.

"Cas I love you," Dean said softly, causing the young alpha to look over in shock.

"I love you too Dean. What brought this on?" Cas asked, his voice shaking a little.

Dean smiled, getting up and sitting in Cas's lap. He leaned into the young alpha's chest, breathing in the heady scent that was Cas.

"I just wanted to put it out there into the universe," Dean sighed.

"You're very out of character right now. Hmm, though I won't lie, I like when you're all sweet and cuddly like this. It's cute," Cas whispered, burying his nose into Dean's hair.

"I like to think I'm adorable when I'm like this," Dean whispered back, giggling when Cas's hands brushed under his ribs.

Cas chuckled and held Dean closer to himself. 

-

"So the best cities for traditional dynamic couples are San Francisco, Sioux Falls, Chicago-"

"Sioux Falls. Its central and we'll have Bobby close by," Sam piped up, interrupting Cas.

"What if I'd wanted to go to Chicago? Or anywhere else on Cas's list?" Dean asked Sam, causing the young alpha to duck his head sheepishly.

"Can I continue?" Cas asked in exasperation.

Both Dean and Sam stopped bickering, Dean gave Cas an apologetic look and settled into his seat.

"New York, and Palo Alto," Cas finished his list.

Dean saw Sam stiffen.

"Dean and I already went over this list. Dean chose Palo Alto. For your acceptance to Stanford," Cas said, giving Sam a leveled look.

Sam's face was astonished.

"I didn't snoop through your stuff Sam. I saw the acceptance letter when I placed your clean laundry on your bed two weeks ago," Dean clarified.

"He also had a small panic attack that day and called me about it," Cas said, furthering Dean's explanation.

Sam nodded, face blank. Dean sighed and got up to go and nuzzle his alpha for comfort, he'd gotten used to touching for comfort these days.

-

"So y'all are moving to Palo Alto at the end of the school year?" Bobby asked, looking up from his book.

"Yessir," Cas answered.

"I can't stop you. Just remember to not be strangers," Bobby said it condescendingly and gave them a hard look.

"Bobby, I could never be a stranger to you," Dean said flatly, giving the man a hug.

"Eyep. That's enough of the hugging stuff," Bobby said, leaving the teens to their own devices.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, comments make me the happiest author alive. I love every one of you guys!
> 
> Next chapter will be posted in mid March or so. Do not worry I am not dead and I'm still writing this story.


	4. Apologies Due

Today is a sad day for me as an author and promise keeper. I simply have to put When Angels are the Protectors and every other Supernatural fic on hiatus. Despite promises to update soon. And dear readers I will tell you the horrible and mean truth as to why. I've simply become disinterested. I've made a temporary move from Supernatural to my own original writings and everything I try to write for Supernatural the characters don't come to me. Don't get me wrong, I still love Castiel (Cassie Angel Baby) and Dean and Sam and Kevin and Garth and Crowley(yes even Crowley). I still hold these characters near and dear to my heart. However I can't write them for the time being.

That doesn't mean I won't write in this story ever again, and it doesn't mean I'm not going to finally write the sequel to Feels of Love (Feelings of Joy). It simply means that for the time being I'm not going to be writing for these fics. I apologize deeply and hope as my dearest readers and appreciaters of the fine art of writing you will forgive me, and bare with me. I appreciate all the support I've been given and hope you'll continue to support me when I finally post my two secret writings that I've been working on. The first is an original work with all my own characters and it's called Silver Fox. The other is a Big Hero Six fanfiction that I've yet to name.

Also my spring break is coming up soon so I'll probably post one final, for now anyways, lemon snippet on this fic before posting the first chapters of the two works stated above. I really have appreciated you guys reading and commenting and leaving kudos, it's meant the world to me. Legitimately the world, I was never confident about my writings being any good before posting Feels of Love and because of you guys I realize that I don't need to hide my talent and that I can share it and someone, somewhere will appreciate it.

With those final words, for the time being, When Angels are the Protectors is officially, temporarily, out of commission. Thank you for your time dear readers.

Sincerely,  
Ryuu, Pet of the Master

**Author's Note:**

> Should I orphan this so someone can complete it? Cause I feel a little dead inside whenever I see it these days...


End file.
